


Tribute

by SpyroForLife



Series: To Please a God [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, God Bill Cipher, Mabill, NSFW, Nipple Play, One-Shot, Sarcasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great god, Lord Cipher, invites Mabel Pines to his home to pay him tribute, like her brother and many others have before her. He was expecting another devoted, obedient disciple. What he got was... not that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

You can't defy his wishes, claimed her parents.

It was a great honor, claimed her great uncles.

He'll make you feel like the most important person in the universe, claimed her twin brother, who has arguably seen and felt more of the old god than anyone else she knew.

All of her friends had been envious. They gave her lots of advice and told her to tell them everything once she got back. They seemed really happy for her, like she had won some grand prize.

But as Mabel Pines walked through the long corridor, all she felt was anxiety. Did he just choose her for this honorable task because her brother did it and he expected her to be like him? What would the god be like? Of course she has heard stories, she's read the scriptures, but those were just tales. Now she was approaching the divine being himself, a stranger who was billions of years older than her, who has watched her while she has never seen him.

Despite her worry, she stood tall as she walked. No doubt he was watching her right now, listening to her pondering, anticipating her arrival. Would her hesitance make him angry, or would it amuse him? According to her brother, he was patient and humorous, but confident. He was persuasive. Sooner or later, he could make anyone give in to him.

Mabel fixed her hair as she got closer to the ornate gold doors at the end of the hall. Apparently they were made of solid gold. She could certainly believe it. She has been admiring this magnificent place since she entered. The god lived in a huge pyramid, its outside solid obsidian, yet inside it was gilded gold and silver and countless jewels and fine draperies, fantastic paintings, and light shining in from windows that she certainly hadn't seen on the outside. Finding her way here hadn't been difficult despite the size, though. For the god had many strange and wondrous animals with lustrous coats wandering the halls, and sensing her intent, they had pointed her in the right direction.

“Don't worry,” she said cheerfully to herself. She straightened out the simple blue blouse she had chosen, smoothed out the wrinkles in her lavender skirt. She really wished she had one of her sweaters for comfort, but she had been encouraged to show up in something more stylish. Sweaters were always the height of style in her opinion, but she had been persuaded to forego one today. A shame, too. She would have embroidered one with plenty of triangular designs just for the god if she could have worn one.

Whatever. She would be at the doors in less than thirty seconds. Time to put on her game face. She didn't know what the god beyond would look like, she's only ever seen paintings and heard descriptions, but he could take on whatever form he chose, so she had to just be optimistic and go in and greet him. Be polite, be respectful, get down on her knees once in the room and wait until she's addressed... she mulled over the proper respects in her head as she walked up to the doors. She started to reach out to push them open, but blue light glowed along the seam, and they opened on their own. A soft light spilled out from beyond, along with a warmth that made her heart soar. A presence inside seemed to beckon to her, and she strode forward as soon as the gap was wide enough.

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but then she saw him. Despite all the fineries around the immense room, her eyes were drawn straight to him.

He lounged on a throne that was probably wider than he was tall and stretched high enough to nearly reach the ceiling, its cushions plush and midnight blue. His skin was ebony black and he had freckles like shimmering stars. Long, straight blonde hair flowed down across his shoulders. His jaw was sharp, nose hooked. His arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes were closed, face turned skyward. He also had a second pair of arms that were casually draped over his stomach. And then a third pair that was... writing in a book of some sort?

Mabel took in the muscle tone on his body, the way his silky skirt covered his legs (thankfully only two), though there was a slit up one side that allowed one leg to lean out, almost teasingly. And as she stepped closer, wondering if he had noticed her, he suddenly turned his head, eyes opening and locking onto her. They were large and intelligent, angled sharply upward like a predator, lined in black. Their irises were an intense gold shade, and when his mouth split into a sharp-toothed grin, she instinctively fell onto her knees. She could feel his presence like a fire, his aura piercing through, seeing every thought and memory she's ever had.

“My God,” she murmured, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the floor as well, inclining her head toward him. At first she had been skeptical about doing this, thinking it was overly-dramatic, but now it just felt right. “I am here to answer your summons.”

“Well it's about time.” He sat up, the book disappearing from his hands. “Get up. And you can look at me, you know.”

She looked up, getting to her feet. As she did, she suddenly felt a pressure around her throat, and then saw a long blue chain stretching away from her body, the god taking the end into his fist and giving a tug. There was a jolt to her neck, and she was being yanked forward. She stumbled, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried not to cough. Then she felt heat and opened her eyes just in time for the being to lift her up onto his knee. She stared up at him. He had to be about seven feet tall, maybe more. His eyes seemed to glitter.

“You know why you're here, right?” he asked. His voice seemed to echo, as if multiple voices were speaking in unison through his mouth.

Mabel's voice caught in her throat. He was so attractive but so intimidating at the same time, her heart was fluttering like a caged bird. “I...”

He pulled on the chain again. “Tsk, as disrespectful as your brother, I see. We'll need to change that.”

“N-no, your grace, I meant no offense!” she said quickly, raising her hands. He raised a brow, and she quickly tucked them behind her back, not wanting to seem threatening. “I was just... in awe of your amazing presence, that's all. I'm really happy to be here.”

“Are you? You seem nervous. You have a bubbling optimism underneath that, though.” He grasped her chin, turning her face about. “You remind me of your twin. Good.” His hand moved through her hair. “I like it.”

She held her breath. His skin was hotter than she expected. “I'm ready to serve you, my lord.”

He clicked his tongue. She noticed that it was forked. “You have painted many beautiful scenes from my scriptures. The way you sing for me is divine. Your devotion to me is undeniable. But you have a carefree spirit. It is obvious you never expected to meet me.”

“I... will admit, I didn't,” Mabel confessed. She idly rubbed at her neck, feeling the collar he had placed around it. It was leather. “I was inspired by your word, though. I wasn't entirely sure you even existed until Dipper started telling me about his meetings with you, so I... I apologize for not believing sooner. But I do now. And I have for a few years.”

“I understand why you wouldn't. But no matter. You worship me now and that's what counts.” He slipped his lower right hand under her blouse, tracing along her skin. “You're on your way to reaching the inner circles of the Church of Cipher, and you must pay if you want that knowledge. This is your chance to pay. Just as your brother and uncles and other family members have before you.”

“Then I'll give you whatever you want,” she replied. Her face heated up, but she was determined to go through with this. The other was attractive. He was attractive and experienced. She would be okay. This would be fun.

“Good.” He dropped the chain, and it disappeared. But the collar remained, judging by the pressure on her neck. The god shifted her around, laying her out underneath him and running his hands up her sides, pulling the shirt up. “I just love receiving tender tributes,” he purred, thumb stroking under her bra.

Slowly, he unclothed her, his six hands feeling all over her. His touch was like fire, sending heat and want through her body. Her thighs shook, before allowing him to part them. He slid soft lips along a leg, leaving small bites, and a moan escaped her.

“I-is there anything in particular you want me to call you during this, Lord Cipher?” she asked cautiously. Her voice was breathless.

“Hmm...” He moved back up, face hovering over hers. “You can call me Bill.” He kissed her, rough and full of desire, and she enthusiastically kissed back. At least she was experienced with this.

By the time Bill had slipped off his garment, Mabel was more than ready to get a move on. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about Bill just made her feel a lot more confident than she probably should be right now. Probably using some sort of godly influence. Well whatever it was, she was willing and turned on.

“I just love spending nights with humans,” he murmured to her, fingers teasing between her legs. A couple slipped inside her, and she bit her lip as she rubbed against him. Another hand gripped her thigh, and there were two on her breasts, stroking her nipples and making her tremble with pleasure, one hand gripping her hair... she wasn't sure where the last one was. But it was difficult enough keeping track of the other five, so she didn't pay too much attention.

“What's so great about us?” she managed to ask, getting more bold the more attention he gave her. Maybe she could drop some of the obedient act...

“Well, the way you praise my name, for one...” He pressed his fingers in deep, making her arch. She let out a pleasured gasp, and he withdrew them, licking them off. He shifted, and she finally figured out where his last hand was; holding his cock, pumping it. She felt apprehensive at the size of it, but figured he must know what he was doing. “Ready?” he asked.

Mabel rested her arms around his neck. “I'm ready, baby.”

Bill pressed himself inside. His head alone was quite a stretch, and Mabel hissed at the pain. Despite how wet she was, he was making slow progress. “This is normal,” he assured her. “Your body will adjust.”

“Yeah. I just gotta... relax.” She was tensing up a bit. She relaxed, spreading her legs more and feeling him slip in deeper. The friction drew a needy sound from her. She may have been unsure before, but now that this was happening, she really wanted more, and faster.

“Ah, you feel good... I enjoy the way humans feel around me. So much more pleasing than my own hand.” Bill's many hands gently rubbed her skin, and she felt a sort of pleasant haze take over her mind. She welcomed the sensation. All the other feelings in her body seemed to intensify, as she just let herself stop thinking and enjoy being given this focused attention from her god.

He slid out a bit, then pushed back in, making Mabel arch. She closed her eyes, aware that he was even deeper now. He felt so good inside her.

Slowly, the god fucked her, soon managing to bury in to the hilt each time his hips snapped forward. Her legs tightened around his waist, tugging him forward in time with his rhythm.

“Delicious mortal,” he purred into her ear, leaning so close that his body pressed to hers. His hands stroked all over, making her just about melt with bliss. “Praise my name.”

“Hmm, you're pretty cool,” she said casually. She didn't miss the look of disbelief he gave her. It just made her smile.

“Pretty cool? With all that I've done, that's all you have to say?”

“I like your butt.” She slid one of her hands down, giving said rear a nice groping.

Bill's brows furrowed, but he didn't exactly seem displeased. “This is not the praise I had in mind.”

“You don't like it?” She stroked his hair, before moving her fingers up to an ear and touching it. The tip was pointed.

“I do enjoy physical praise, but that wasn't what I desired.”

“Well you deserve it, you're wonderful.” She grinned, tongue poking out slightly as she teased him. “Out of all the gods I've met, you're my favorite.”

“You've met other gods?”

“Nope!” She rolled her hips forward to meet his movements, making a pleased moan. He did too, fingernails scratching a bit.

Bill hasn't met many mortals this confident and humorous. Dipper was a devoted lover and disciple, but Mabel seemed to have no intention of conceding to him that way. And strangely enough, he liked it. Defiance was exciting. It was a challenge.

“You're very proud,” he said, one hand playing with her curly hair. He brushed his lips against hers. “Surely you were taught to obey my command.”

“Yeah, but I was never really one to follow the rules.”

“Clearly.”

“You're glorious and wise, don't get me wrong, but I know almost nothing about you personally. You have granted knowledge to humans throughout the ages? Great! But what's really important is what your personal favorite dessert is.”

“What.”

“You seem like a cake fan.”

Bill was taken aback by this mortal. But hell, she was fun. “I do like cake.”

“Great! Wow, that's something we have in common.”

“Heh. I like you.”

“I like you too.”

Bill pressed his lips to hers, thrusting deeper into her warm body as he did. He could feel her muscles twitching, legs jerking him forward roughly. It reminded him of her brother. He moaned and sped up, whispering, “I want to hear your voice. Speak to me.”

“Nn, g-god, Bill, you're so a-ah... great! But I think you can do better!”

She wanted to challenge him, did she? Bill really should punish her for her insolence, but something about it was really getting to him. She was different, independent, and he _liked_ it. His thrusts got shorter, harder, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face, watching her expression with delight as she mouthed 'yes' in approval. As much as he liked her words, he liked those noises she was making even more.

Mabel was thoroughly enjoying this as well. She wasn't sure what had inspired her to sass the other, but he had liked it, responding to her without malice. She would remember that. She could say more even now, but she just wanted to focus on the pleasure. With every moan she made, she heard the other answer with a soft moan of his own, each one making the ecstasy in her body pulse hotter and hotter. She understood what Dipper meant now. Nothing else really seemed to exist. It was just her and this powerful god that was currently fucking her into oblivion. She tugged on his hips with her legs, rolling into his movements. Her nails dug long grooves down his back, but he didn't complain. If anything, it made him even more excited, and soon she felt his mouth against her neck, teeth digging in, forked tongue tracing along the curve of her throat and up under her chin...

Her orgasm was sudden and rewarding, and she cried out his name when it hit her, muscles squeezing around him. The god very well could have continued, but he elected to stop here for now. He pushed in a few more times, riding the motions of her body, and then pulled out, coming onto her stomach.

“Whoa, dang!” She lifted her chin back a bit, and then glanced down, surprised by just how much of the cum was on her front. “That stuff nearly reached my boobs.”

“My apologies, but I try not to fill women with my seed. I can impregnate you.”

“Really?” Mabel grinned. “Don't wanna go the way of the Greek gods and knock me up, huh?”

Bill snorted. “Jest if you like, but demigods are no laughing matter. They are dangerous and uncontrollable. And birthing one of mine? Well, the process would probably kill you.”

“I think I'm a bit more resilient than that,” she commented. She wiped the cum off with her fingers, looking at it with mild disgust, but also curiosity. It was strangely hot, like his skin. “But can I lick this?”

“Best you don't.”

She looked around for something to wipe it off with, and he handed her a rag. At the same time, he unclipped her collar and vanished it. Then he lounged back as she cleaned up, not bothering to get dressed. His two upper arms crossed behind his head, and with another, he picked up a long pipe of some sort, taking a drag on it and sighing out. Mabel wrinkled her nose at the blue smoke that billowed out.

“That was good,” he said blissfully, eyes slipping closed. “With some work, you'll be as talented as your brother.”

“Wow, thanks.”

He held an arm out to her. “You're very bold, Mabel. Yet optimistic, humorous. You remind me a bit of myself. Come, relax.”

She carelessly dropped the rag, eyeing him. “I'm not sure...”

“A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be sent away after such an encounter. I'm inviting you to sit with me. You really should accept.”

“Shouldn't a powerful god like yourself be telling me what to do, not politely asking?”

“I'm a gentleman,” Bill claimed. “But if you want me to get demanding, then-”

“Don't bother.” She moved closer and flopped down on her butt, leaning against him. “I'll hang out with you for a bit. I'm tired.”

He stroked her hair, and she snuggled closer. When he offered her his pipe, she took it without a second thought, putting the tip to her mouth and breathing some in. She handed it back, coughing. But the smoke did make her feel drowsy, warm. It was a nice feeling once she got used to it.

“I admire a human with wit,” Bill continued. “And you have that. Thanks for making things interesting.”

“Mhm. So you do like a little bit of defiance, huh?”

“Total obedience is great, but it's boring, I must admit. Never change, Mabel.”

“Oh I won't.” She yawned, accepting the pipe again for another smoke. “I don't think anyone is expecting me back any time soon.”

“Probably not. Why don't we go to bed? This throne is comfortable but it doesn't compare to my bed.” He stood, offering her his hand. She took it, letting him lead her. She felt pleasant and light, head buzzing from her afterglow and the unknown drug. She didn't even care that she was still naked; as far as she knew, nothing human lived here. There were only the animals, and they were naked too, so it's not like they cared.

Bill turned out to be surprisingly caring, fussing over her a bit, promising to treat her to a marvelous bath tomorrow, and breakfast, and this and that, all his thanks for her tribute to him... she soon lost track of what all he was saying, just crawling into his massive and incredibly soft bed and curling up beside him. She had grown used to his heat; he was warm and comforting, his aura calming, and she was out within moments of her head thumping down on his broad chest. Maybe she'll visit again.


End file.
